Mi destino no es olvidarte
by PaoBon
Summary: Algo,o mas bien,alguien,hizo que las chicas olvidaran de su pasado,de sus poderes,y de...sus amados. ¿Quien esta detrás de todo esto? Un antiguo mal,amenazara y chantajeara a los titanes sobrantes,¿como harán para recuperar a sus amadas?
1. El despertar de un nuevo comienzo

Era una mañana muy hermosa en la ciudad de Jump City,el sol salia,y los chicos se despertaban para ir a la escuela,el trabajo,etc. En una casa muy centrada en la ciudad,una alarma muy ruidosa,despertaba a una chica de cabello violeta y ojos de un extraño color entre azul y violeta,despertaba,tenia los cabellos revueltos,y se tapaba la almohada con la cara,apago el ruidoso aparato.

-Cinco minutos mas-dijo la somnolienta chica.

De repente escucho como alguien entro a su habitación y salto directamente a su cama,dando brinquitos y con una voz dulce y chillona que alteraba a la chica.-¡Vamos,Rachel,despierta,llegaremos tarde a la escuela!-dijo,mas bien,grito,siguiendo saltando en la cama de su amiga y chica era muy distinta a Rachel,ella tenia la piel,en un tono,algo bronceado,mientras que Rachel,tenia su piel como la misma nieve,y el pelo de la muchacha era de un color rojo intenso.-¡VAMOS!-grito muy emocionada la chica,ahora golpeando a la muchacha con una almohada.-¡KORI,YA BASTA!-grito muy enfurecida la chica oji-violeta y se paro de la cama.-Vamos,¿que son esos gritos?-pregunto una chica morena,con su cabello,al igual que sus amigas,revuelto y sobándose sus ojos.

-¡Kori esta muy emocionada,y me vino a dar almohadazos mientras dormía!-reclamo la furiosa chica,haciendo que la morena mirara a la chica,de modo muy muchacha,como dije antes,era morena,tenia su cabello de color negro y esponjado,y sus ojos eran de un color miel.

-Bien por ti,Rachel,al menos,"alguien",no te despertó tirándote de la cama.-dijo,en modo reprobatorio la chica morena,miro a su lado derecho,y entro a la habitación una chica,al igual que Rachel,su piel era muy pálida,pero,tenia su cabello de un extraño color rosa,al igual que sus bellos ojos.-Oh amiga Nicole,¿por que le hiciste a nuestra compañera tal acto de violencia?-pregunto una inocente chica pelirroja.

-Vamos,lo hice por que la muy madrugadora,no se despertaba,y por mas que le gritaba,no lo hacia,así que la . Así que no te quejes,Karen-dijo Nicole,encojiendose de hombros.-Pues si,pero al menos no me hubieses tumbado donde estaba la pobre de Sedita.-dijo Karen,sosteniendo a una pequeña gatita,que estaba un poco alterada,su pelaje era color naranja con franjas,temblaba en los brazos de Karen.-Ese animal volvió a meterse a la alcoba donde dormimos yo y Karen "Star".-le reclamo a su amiga,ya que,al parecer,era de ella. Kori corrió hacia la chica y le arrebato al pequeño animal temblando.-Ya,ya Sedita,"Star" esta aquí contigo.-le dijo dulcemente la muchacha a su mascota.

-Ay,"Jinx",por que tienes la costumbre de hacerle daño a ese pobre animal.-respondió monótonamente Rachel a Nicole,dirigiéndose por su apodo.-No es que no me gusten los animales "Raven",pero ese animal se sube a la cama con las patas llenas de arena para gatos.-reprobó "Jinx" con un tono molesto.-Y ademas "Abeja" deja la puerta abierta,y es por eso que el animal se mete.-dijo la enfadada chica,refiriéndose a Karen.

-Bueno,locas,dejen de discutir,porque ya llegamos tarde a la escuela.-dijo la chica de pelo violeta,levantándose de la cama y empezándose a vestir.-¿Podemos...?.-pregunto ligeramente Kori a Rachel con una cara muy tierna. Rachel sabia que no podía decirle que no a la muchacha,suspiro.-Si,Kori,si puedes cambiarte aquí.-le respondió Raven a Star.-Bien,nosotras nos vamos a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos.-dijo Nicole,llevándose a Karen.-Bien,las esperamos para desayunar.-le respondió Rachel.

Mientras tanto,en un tejado,algunos muchachos,veían tristemente a las muchachas.

-¿Cuando actuaremos,chicos?-pregunto un chico con pelo rojo,un tanto mas claro que el de Kori.

-Cuando estemos listos-respondió un chico de tez blanca,y cabellos negros.-Las extraño,en especial,a mi Raven.-dijo melancólicamente un chico de tez verde.-Yo también,extraño a Abeja.-dijo un chico moreno,con partes metálicas,suspirando.

-Lo se chicos,pero,ya verán que con el tiempo irán recuperando su memoria.-dijo el chico de pelo negro

Dicho esto los cuatro chicos,se levantaron y se fueron de ahí.

En el siguiente capitulo,pendré que les paso a las chicas,y porque y etc,por mientras espero los reviews. ^_^ 


	2. ¿Quienes son ellos? Parte 1

Rachel y Kori estaban vistiéndose,al igual que Karen y Nicole,ya estaban listas,su uniforme consistía,en una falda algo corta,o eso es lo que pensaba Rachel,y la verdad,la falda llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas,era de cuadros y de color roja. Su camisa era de botones,de manga larga y una corbata,al igual que su falda,a cuadros y color roja. Unas calcetas largas y sus zapatos verano,no necesitaban una chaqueta,así que bajaron,para desayunar.

-Muy bien,que vamos a desayunar-pregunto Nicole,frotándose las manos.-Lo de siempre,"Jinx",pan tostado,con mermelada o crema de cacahuete,y un baso de leche o jugo de naranja.-dijo apetitosa Karen,viendo el pan tostado y las cremas,junto con las jarras llenas de leche o jugo de naranja.-¡Si,un desayuno perfecto y delicioso!.-dijeron Kori y Nicole al unisono,haciendo que Rachel y Karen las miraran con una pequeña sonrisa.

Desayunaron tranquilamente,tomaron sus mochilas y después se dirigieron a la mochila de Rachel,era azul,con un toque de violeta;la mochila de Kori,era rosada y naranja muy bien decorada. La mochila de Karen,era negra y amarilla,y tenia unas abejas estampadas,y por ultimo,la de Nicole,era de color rosa y rosa pálido. En el camino,Kori y Nicole iban tarareando una canción,Karen solo sonreía ante tal acto de sus dos infantiles amigas,y Rachel solo rodaba los ojos con una muy ligera sonrisa.-Um,chicas...-dijo Nicole,llamando la atención de todas sus compañeras.-¡YA SE NOS HIZO TARDE!-grito la muchacha de pelo rosa.-¡AY NO!.-exclamo Rachel.-¡PUES VAMONOS DENSE PRISA!.-grito Karen,las chicas corrieron a la escuela,que,afortunadamente,las dejaron pasar. Las chicas se formaron,ya que era "Día de Honores a la Bandera". Las chicas vieron a todas partes,no conocían la escuela,pues eran nuevas,estaban perdidas.-¡Oigan,por aquí,chicas!.-alguien les grito a las muchachas,miraron de donde venia esa extraña voz,y vieron a una chica,su pelo,parecía como un sol,y lo tenia suelto,caía como una cascada hasta su cintura,tenia ademas ojos celestes como el mismo cielo,la muchacha iba en su nuevo salón,así que les señalo para que se formaran con ella.-Gracias,amiga,nos has salvado.-dijo Karen,jadeando.-Oh,no hay problema,yo también me confundía cuando era nueva.-les dijo dulcemente con una linda sonrisa.-Uf,si,ya me imagino.-le contesto Nicole. La muchacha solo sonrió.

Después de la ceremonia,las 5 muchachas se dirigían a su salón.-Muy bien,ya que estamos aquí,¿cual es tu nombre?.-pregunto Rachel a la hermosa chica.-Bien,mi nombre es Tara,Tara Markov,pero pueden llamarme por mi "apodo".-dijo haciendo énfasis en apodo.-Oh,¿y cual es tu apodo amiga Tara?-pregunto Kori,la muchacha sonrió ante tal pregunta.-Bueno,hace varios meses,un chico vino a esta escuela,diciendo que yo me llamaba "Terra",y que era una heroína,pero no era así,después de que el chico se fue,mis amigas me llamaban por ese apodo.-contó la chica,con una ligera sonrisa.-¡Wow!,que historia.-comento Nicole,haciendo reír a Tara.-Bueno sera mejor que entremos a clase,no querrán saber como se pone la profesora Carmen,cuando un alumno llega tarde,la vieja se pone a gritar como loca maniática.-dijo Tara riéndose,haciendo reír a sus compañeras.-Muy bien,pues entremos.-dijo Rachel,quien fue seguida por sus amigas.

POV de Tara

Estas chicas si que son graciosas y especiales,ojala y me dejen conocerlas mas,¡AY!,que tonta soy,no les pregunte su nombre,maldición,bueno en receso,les preguntare. Tal vez si me dejan juntarme con ellas,bueno,a ver que sucede,pero ahora,la aburrida clase de geometría,después...biología. Mmm,la biología me recuerda al Chico Bestia,ojala y este bien,después de ese encuentro que tuve con el.

Flashback...

Me encontraba caminando por la calle,cuando de repente alguien me toco el hombre,me di media vuelta,y era el,"Oh no,tenia que ser el",pensé en mi mente.-H-hola Tara,¿como te ha ido?-me dijo muy nervioso y rascándose la cabeza.-Oh,hola Chico Bestia,muy bien ¿y a ti?.-pregunte,pero por mis adentros,quería que se fuera,me ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de el. Espera¿que?. ¿Nerviosa yo? Ash debo de dejar de ver películas románticas,concéntrate Tara concéntrate.-Oh bueno,y-yo,s-so-solo,estoy muy bien,am,bueno me tengo que ir. Solo pase a ver c-como e-estabas.-me dijo con un gran rubor en sus mejillas,y al parecer,yo también lo estaba.-B-bien,am,cuando gustes,p-podemos ir al parque,¿t-te gustaría?-tartamude,ay maldición.

-¡CLARO!-grito casi asustándome.-Muy bien,nos vemos después Chico Bestia.-le dije y me retire de ahí. Oh dios ¿porque la vida es tan complicada?

Fin del Flashback

POV Normal.

Las primeras clases se habían acabado,ya era hora del almuerzo,las chicas estaban saliendo de su salón,cuando Tara apareció. -Oigan chicas.-dijo Tara apareciendo detrás de las muchachas.-¿Si,que se te ofrece amiga?.pregunto muy dulcemente Kori.-Bueno,no les pregunte sus nombres y,no tengo con quien juntarme,¿p-podría almorzar con ustedes?-pregunto tímidamente Tara,juntando sus manos y llevándola detrás de su espalda.-Claro que puedes juntarte con nosotras.-dijo Karen levantando sus manos.-¿¡E-enserio?!.-respondió inmediatamente Tara.-Claro amiga,después de todo tu nos ayudaste en la mañana.-dijeron Nicole y Kori.-¿Tu si estas de acuerdo?.-pregunto Tara a Rachel,viendo que estaba distraída. Ella sonrió levemente.-Claro que si,es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti,por lo de esta mañana.-respondió Rachel.-Genial,entonces,primero quiero saber sus nombres,sus gustos o cosas así,jeje.-rió Tara.-Pero primero almorzamos,que me muero del hambre-dijo Karen,y se escucho un pequeño rugido de su estomago. Las chicas empezaron a reír. Fueron y se sentaron en una banca cerca de su salón,después de un rato,conversaron.-Bien,empezamos por mi...-respondió Nicole.-...mi nombre es Nicole,pero me dicen "Jinx",mi color favorito es el rosa y adoro cantar y bailar.-dijo la chica pelirosa con una sonrisa coqueta.-Sigo yo...-dijo Karen.-Mi nombre es Karen,pero me apodan "Abeja",mi color favorito es el amarillo y el negro y me gusta bailar.-contesto Karen con una linda sonrisa.

-Mi turno...-contesto una muy feliz pelirroja.-Mi nombre es Koriand,pero me puedes decir Kori o "Starfire",o también abreviarlo "Star",mi color favorito es el rosa o el violeta y me gusta cantar y ayudar a las demás personas.-dijo con una muy grande sonrisa.-Bien,mi nombre es Rachel,pero mis amigas me dicen "Raven",mi color favorito,es el azul,y me gusta leer libros,meditar,y...-dijo,pero se sonrojo un poco.-...también de vez en cuando canto junto con Kori y Nicole.-dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente.-Wow,bueno,como ya saben,mi nombre es Tara,pero me apodan "Terra",mi color favorito es el rojo,y también me gusta cantar,y bailar de vez en cuando,jeje.-dijo la chica clases siguieron y llego al fin la salida,las chicas quisieron hacer una pequeña pijamada para saber mas unas de las otras,y se dirigían a la casa de Rachel y las chicas,con varias bolsas,llevaban pastel,dulces,sodas, sentaron a descansar en una banca,las 4 chicas vivían solas,no tenían a nadie que las cuidara,así invitaron a Tara,ya que podían hacer la pijamada en la casa de las 4 chicas. Obviamente Tara pidió permiso,y para su suerte,le dieron el permiso.

Estaban charlando muy repente,vieron que un arbusto se movía.-¿Q-que es eso?-pregunto asustada Kori,abrazándose de Tara.-No lo se,iré a checar.-dijo Rachel levantándose de su asiento,pero de repente sintió un jalón,que la obligo a sentarse.-Rachel no vayas,puede ser un monstruo.-dijo Kori asustada.-¡Mpf!,¡Kori,los monstruos no existen!.-dijo liberándose del abrazo de su amiga,y dirigiéndose al arbusto.-Ay,no hay nada por...¡AH!.-grito Rachel y callo al suelo,sus amigas fueron a ver que sucedía y lo primero que vieron,fue a un cachorro en el pecho de Rachel,el pequeño perrito lamia la mejilla de la muchacha,pero el animalito era de un peculiar color...¿verde?

-¡AW QUE TIERNO!-dijeron las chicas al unisono.-¡Mfp,alguien puede quitármelo de encima!-grito una muy enojada pelivioleta,y fue Kori quien se lo quito de encima.-¡Oww,que tierno es,deberíamos de quedárnoslo!-dijo la pelirroja acariciando las orejas del amiguito. Rachel se estaba parando,pero apenas lo hizo y el perrito se le volvió a aventar.-Ay,¡no me hagas llevarte con los chinos para que te cocinen!.-le grito al perrito.

-¡Chico Bestia!-grito la voz de un chico,las chicas miraron a un lado y ahí estaban 4 chicos. Uno de ellos,era muy apuesto,mas no se veían sus ojos,debido a una mascara que llevaba,su piel era blanca,pero no era tan pálida como la de Rachel,y llevaba un uniforme muy extraño;otro era un chico de piel morena clara,era pelirrojo,un poco mas claro que el cabello de Kori,y llevaba una mascara,de color amarillo con rojo,y sus ojos eran de color azul,al igual que su mascara,su uniforme era de color amarillo y rojo. El otro chico,parecía mas mayor que los demás,mas no era tan adulto,su piel era morena,sus ojos grises y tenia partes metálicas.

-Chico Bestia,¡¿que le estas haciendo a Raven!?.-pregunto alterado el muchacho de partes metálicas.-¡Quítate de encima a mi hermanita!.-dijo muy furioso el chico de partes metalicas.-¿¡HERMANITA?!-dijeron al unisono las 5 repente el cachorro se quito de encima de la muchacha y se convirtió en un apuesto chico verde,ojos esmeraldas y su traje era de color morado y negro.-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunto el sonriente chico a la chica,tomando sus manos y levantándola,en el momento en que la levanto,quito su mano de la del muchacho y juntándose con sus amigas.-Hola Tara,que gusto volver a verte.-dijo sonriente el chico verde.-Hola Chico Bestia,igualmente.-saludo muy sonriente la muchacha.-E-espera,osea,¿que tu los conoces?.-pregunto Rachel.-Bueno solo conozco al Chico Bestia,osea el chico de piel verde.-dijo la rubia.-¿El acaso es tu novio Tara?.-pregunto Nicole dándole golpecitos a Tara y con una sonrisa picara.-N-no claro que no,ella es solo mi amiga.-respondió el ruborizado chico.-Bueno,¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Karen.-¿Y d-de donde vienen?-pregunto muy asustada Kori.

-Vamos Starfire,no debes de temer,somos amigos.-le dijo el chico de antifaz acercándose a ella,e intento tocar su cabello,pero Karen tomo a Kori de el brazo y la jalo hacia atrás.-No te atrevaz a tocarla "Chico Semáforo"-le amenazo la morena,mirándolo retadoramente.-Oye,¡no le hables así a mi líder!.-intervino el chico de tez morena acercándose a la muchacha.-¡Ey,tu no le grites a mi amiga "Robotcito"!.-le grito la chica de pelo rosado al chico robotico.-Un momento,¡no le hables así a mi amigo,"Rosadita"!.-le grito el chico pelirrojo a la muchacha de pelo rosa.-¡No le hables así a Nicole,"Friki"!-esta vez intervino Rachel.-¡No le digas "Friki" a mi amigo,"Rarita"!-dijo finalmente el chico de ojos esmeralda

Continuara


	3. ¿Quienes son ellos? Parte 2

Gracias a melu,Aurora de Logan y a titzslade por comentar mi fanfic,estoy very happy. A i un agradecimiento especial a Aurora de Logan por ayudarme y darme consejos de escritura,a ver si lo domino *O* jeje :D bueno basta de charla y al capitulo,wiiiiiii :3

* * *

-¡No le digas "Friki" a mi amigo,"Rarita"!-dijo finalmente el chico de ojos esmeralda.

Las chicas estaban tensas,sobre todo Rachel,pues era la primera vez que alguien "desconocido" la llamara "Rarita" sin conocerla,o eso era lo que pensaba Rachel y sus amigas,todo se había puesto tenso y la ultima mencionada junto con el chico verde se miraban retadoramente,y sus caras estaban demasiado cerca.

-A ver chicos,¡basta!.-finalmente hablo Tara.-Oigan chicas,puede que apenas las conozca,pero no deberían de tratar así a mis amigos,ellos son especiales,son héroes.-concluyo Tara.

-Gracias.-dijeron los chicos al molestos,puede que las chicas hayan olvidado de su pasado,y de sus amigos,pero no es razón para que los tratasen así.

-¡Y ustedes...-dijo Tara señalando acusadoramente a los chicos,en especial al chico verde,se había molestado con las chicas al hablarles asi a sus amigos,pero estaba sumamente furiosa con los chicos,pues no conocían del todo bien a las muchachas,o eso era lo que también pensaba Tara.-¡No tienen ningún,repito,ningún derecho a hablarle de esta forma a mis amigas!.-hablo,no,mas bien grito Tara a los chicos,estos estaban muy aterrorizados,pues nunca,nunca en la vida Tara les había hablado así.

-P-pero..-intento hablar el chico de antifaz,pero era en vano,su amiga estaba completamente furiosa y le puso una mano en frente,en modo de que se callara.

-¡Pero nada!.-grito otra vez Tara. Esto era un caos,pasaron unos segundos,en el cual Tara se tranquilizo y respiro profundamente-Discúlpense con ellas.-dijo Tara cruzada de brazos. Las chicas no habían visto el lado enojado de la muchacha,claro estaban apenas conociéndose,pero eso ya era demencia pura.-Y ustedes también se van a disculpar muchachas.-concluyo la rubia,pero hablándoles mas amablemente.

-¡Ellas/ellos empezaron primero!.-gritaron todos,señalándose unos a otros.

A Tara le salio una venita roja en su frente.

-¡Me importa una ver...dura quien empezó primero,se disculpan ahora!.-grito Tara,y eso empezaba a asustar.

Los chicos sabían que si se oponían,se iban a lamentar,pero las chicas no sabían solo tenían horas de haberse conocido,pero aun así,no iban a correr el riesgo.

-Lo sentimos.-dijeron,para la sorpresa de los chicos,al unisono las chicas.

Tara miro a las muchachas,Kori estaba con su cabeza agachada,Karen tenia sus brazos en su cintura,Nicole miraba a otro lado y Rachel tenia los brazos cruzados,mirándolos como si quisiera oír la respuesta de los muchachos. Tara sonrió para después mirar seriamente a los chicos.-Y,¿que tienen que decir,chicos?.-les dijo Tara.

Vaya,esta chica si que es dura,pensaron los chicos. Dieron un suspiro y se pudo oir un pequeño y rápido "Lo siento" salir de sus bocas,si,eran demasiado orgullosos.

Como si fuera automáticamente,uno de ellos levanto las manos y comenzó a gritar,ese era el chico de tez verde.

-Oigan,puede que ustedes hayan perdido la memoria,pero no es para que nos insulten.-dijo valientemente el verde chico.

-¡¿QUE?!.-dijeron al unisono las muchachas,¿que era eso de que habían perdido la memoria?,acaso ¿lo estaba inventando para hacer otro lió o por que decía eso?.

-Si,miren chicas ustedes perdieron la memoria,por un maldito villano llamado "Slade",y es por eso que ustedes no nos reconocen.-dijo el chico de partes metalicas,y sus 3 amigos asintieron.-Todas ustedes,incluyéndote "Terra".-dijo el chico de tez verde.

-¡Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así,no soy una heroína como tu dices que soy,no soy una titan,no soy quien tu crees.-respondió la muchacha de pelo rubio,al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Nosotras no somos heroínas,y ni mucho menos los conocemos a ustedes,no inventes eso chico!.-le respondió Karen quien abrazo a la pobre muchacha de ojos azules.

-¡No salvamos al mundo,¿¡por que seriamos heroínas?!-grito Nicole abrazando a Kori,ya que la pobre estaba asustada y estaba llorando,esa "noticia" las tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Ni siquiera los recordamos,no sabemos si creerles o no,si apenas nos estamos disculpando de una inútil discusión y ¡¿nos vienes con eso?!.-esta vez grito Rachel,la historia de que son heroinas,las lastima,en verdad las lastima.A todas.

-¡Pero esa es la verdad,podemos decirles como las encontramos,como nos conocimos todos,cuando eramos titanes,cuando eramos un equipo!.-hablo el chico de antifaz.

-Miren,mejor traten de tranquilizarse,solo queremos que recuerden.-les dijo el chico de pelo rojo.

-Empezemos por decir nuestros nombres,¿les parece bien?.-les dijo el chico de piel chicas asintieron.-Bien,mi nombre es Chico Bestia,pero mi nombre real es Garfield Mark Logan.-les dijo el oji-verde.

-Mi nombre es Robin,pero en realidad,me llamo Richard Grayson,pero me dicen Dick.-les respondió el chico de antifaz con una ligera sonrisa.

-Genial,mi nombre es Cyborg,pero en la realidad soy Victor Stone.-dijo el chico robot,con una gran sonrisa,haciendo que la muchacha pelirroja y la morena se rieran ligeramente.

-Muy bien,mi nombre es Kid Flash,pero mi nombre real es Wally West.-dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-Bien ahora que ya nos presentamos,por lo menos déjenos contarles como fue que sucedieron las cosas.-les dijo Robin sonriendo ligeramente.

Las chicas les iban a responder,pero de repente sono el celular de Tara.

-Ay,disculpen,tengo que contestar,es...mi mama.-dijo la chica en un suspiro. Todos asintieron y ella respondió al llamado de su mama.

-Hola,mama.-respondió Tara tratando de sonar alegre,pues apenas y logro contener sus escucho un pequeño susurro del celular de Tara.-Si mama ya estamos en la casa de Rachel.-mintió Tara a su mama,no le iba a decir que estaba con 4 super héroes y les estaban diciendo no se que papilla y media.

-No mama no tienes que venir a la casa de Rachel,te juro que ya estamos aquí,en su casa.-respondió nerviosamente Tara,sabia que si su mama se enteraba que le estaba mintiendo...¡adiós diversión!.Las chicas se miraron asustadas,y después miraron a Tara.-P-pero mama...-fue lo ultimo que dijo,pues su mama le colgó.

-Chicas,mi mama va a ir a su casa a ver si ya estamos allí.-dijo Tara asustada.

-¡Pues vamonos ya!.-respondió enérgicamente Karen.

-P-pero...-dijeron los chicos desilusionados.-Lo sentimos,otro día mejor,adiós.-les respondió Nicole. Los chicos ya no pudieron hacer nada,pues las chicas se habían ido mas rápido que Kid Flash.

-Bueno,sera otro día.-dijo Robin.-Si.-dijeron al unisono los muchachos.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno,ya se que estoy atrazada,en el siguiente capitulo,habra mucho romance y comedia,jeje es que ponerle tanto drama como que se ve mmm no se xD okay no,bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap,que se llamara: ¡Fiesta Nocturna! yaaay xD bueno ya,un saludo y un fuerte abrazo,chao


	4. Aviso

**Anuncio importante chicos: **

**Les aviso a todos ustedes los que siguieron mi historia, que no la continuare hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Se me rompe el corazón de decirles esto chicos, pero no lo continuare por falta de imaginación, no se me han ocurrido ninguna idea para este fanfic, así que hasta aquí le voy a dejar, como les digo, hasta nuevo aviso, pero no se pongan tristes, que no va a ser para siempre. **

**Para que no se me _achicopalen_, les voy a traer otras historias que se me han ocurrido en mi mini cerebro, ya sean one-shots o historias de capítulos largos, pero serán historias super _chidas. _De todas formas, quiero hacer agradecimientos a todas las personas que siguieron mi pobre historia.**

**Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a:**

**_melu_**

**_Aurora de Logan_**

**_titzslade_**

**_Luna QueenBlossom_**

**_lirio de plata_**

**_Anne Holloway _**

**_Diana_**

**Agradezco**** a estas increíbles personitas por comentar mi historia, les doy las gracias pero, con toda la pena del mundo, esta historia no se continuara temporalmente, muchas gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto.**

**-PaoCrazy-**


	5. Fiesta Nocturna!

**Hola :3**

**¿Me extrañaron?... ¿no?... okay *va a un rincón y se echa a llorar***

**Jeje como están amigos de FanFiction, ¿recuerdan esta historia algo rara? Pues he vuelto, la verdad es que después de colocar el anuncio se me vinieron millones de ideas, y cuando quise ingresar a mi cuenta, ya no se podía por que había olvidado la contraseña xD pero bueno ¿a quien no le ha pasado?. En fin, el caso es que ya estoy de regreso y con mucha imaginación. Y bien sin mas preámbulos, vamos a comenzar :D**

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Glen Murakami**

Al regresar a la casa, comprobaron que la mama de Tara estaba allí, después de una charla con la amable señora, las chicas se dispusieron a seguir con su pijamada. (se las voy a describir pero todas son una blusita de tirantes con un short, hace un calor sofocante D:) La pijama de Rachel era de color azul obscuro con negro. La pijama de Kori era de color crema y con dibujos de fresas con caritas adorables.

La pijama de Nicole era de color rosa pálido con un dibujo de los ojos de un gato en el centro de la blusa. Karen tenia una pijama de color amarillo con negro como si fuera un disfraz de abeja, y finalmente Tara tenia una pijama amarilla con dibujos de rocas por todos lados.

Compraron gaseosas, golosinas, frituras y mucho mucho helado, y algo de mostaza para Kori, ya que a ella le super mega encantaba ese aderezo amarillento.

Mientras se ponían sus pijamas, Kori inicio una conversación.

-Chicas...-decía con su dulce vocesilla.-¿N-no creen que fuimos algo bruscas con ellos?- pregunto la hermosa pelirroja, sus amigas igual sabían de que hablaba.

-Puede que tengas razón Kory.- contesto Karen.

-¡Claro que no! Esos tontos deben de saber que una mujer manda, por que si no, después nos tratan de sus objetos sexuales.-dijo la pelirosada, con una cara muy seria.

-Estoy a favor de Kori, pero a la vez a favor de Nicole.- articulo la gótica Rachel.- Por una parte puede que en verdad fuéramos muy bruscas con ellos, pero Nicole tiene razón, los hombres se alborotan demasiado por una mujer.-se burlo Rachel.

-Los conozco perfectamente y se que ellos no son ese tipo de hombres.-les dijo Tara apoyando un poco a sus amigos varones.-Ellos respetan mucho a la gente y al sexo femenino aun mas.-concluyo comiendo palomitas del gigantesco plato.

-Mejor olvidemos este tema...-suplico Karen.-...hablemos de otra cosa.-

-Si, ¿alguna de ustedes sabe cantar?.- pregunto Tara

-Kori y Rachel lo hacen muy bien.- dijo Nicole apuntando a sus amigas a lo que Karen y Tara voltearon hacia ellas. Ambas chicas tenían un leve sonrojo y Rachel miraba con rabia a Nicole.-¿Que?.-pregunto inocentemente la chica de rosa.-Solo digo la verdad.- finalizo con una sonrisa malévola y burlona. Ella sabia perfectamente que a Kori no le molestaba, pero a Rachel le incomodaba.

-Que bien chicas, por que desde hace tiempo escribí varias canciones de un dúo femenino, pero yo no se cantar y casi no tengo muchas amigas que canten bien.- les aviso Tara, esculcando en una caja de color marrón, sacando varias hojas de papel, empezó a acomodarlas con sus respectivas letras hasta que estuvieron bien ordenadas, le entrego una copia a ambas chicas con la letra de una canción.

-Bien lo que esta subrayado con morado es la parte donde tu comienzas a cantar.- señalo Tara en la hoja a Rachel.- y lo subrayado en rosa es tu parte Kori.-concluyo la rubia.

Kori estuvo fascinada pues a ella le encantaba cantar junto con Rachel. A la mencionada, casi no estaba segura, pero al ver los enormes y adorables ojos que le hizo su amiga pelirroja, tubo que acceder.

Y de repente de quien sabe donde Tara saco una guitarra de color marrón en muy buen estado. Todas la miraron confundidas.

-¿Por lo menos sabes tocar esa cosa?-pregunto Rachel.

-Mi querida amiga, puede que no cante bien pero si se tocar esta cosa de nombre guitarra.- le respondió sarcásticamente a su amiga. Ella simplemente rodó los ojos. Tara empezó a afinar su guitarra, cuando estuvo lista comenzó a tocar y las chicas cantaron...

Esa música ya la habían escuchado en algún lugar, en seguida se sabían el tono y...

_Perdóname por ver colores en un cielo gris_

_Por convencerme que a tu lado iba a ser feliz_

_Perdóname, por entregarme a ti_

La voz de Rachel era hermosa, y cantaba perfectamente, era perfecta, y tenia ese talento...

_Te imagine sincero cuando no era así_

_Y si tenias ojos eran para mi_

_Discúlpame, pero que tonta fui_

Al igual que su amiga, la voz de Kori era hermosa, perfecta, sin ningún error...

_Te idealice, a mi lado en mis noches y días_

_Y me aferre a la idea_

_Que tu eras el amor de mi vida_

_Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón_

_Por haberte confiado sin dudar, mi corazón_

Por alguna extraña razón, Rachel tenia ese rencor, una persona que la hizo sufrir, esa persona... la ayudo y al final de cuentas la apuñalo por la espalda. Ella lo amaba, y el la traiciono así. Pero era extraño, sentía como si fuese real, pero no sabia quien es ese hombre...

_Entregar mi alma a tus brazos_

_Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos_

_Perdón, perdón, perdón_

_Por crearme esta falsa historia de amor_

Kori sentía un sentimiento lleno de tristeza, era como si alguna vez hubiera soñado con el príncipe de sus sueños, con ese cabello marrón, y esos ojos verdes. Pero después, fue como si su hermoso sueño se hiciera una pesadilla...

_Y te pido perdón..._

Cantaron juntas esa frase, para sacar todo el odio que sentían por esos horribles hombres sin corazón...

_Por haber esperado demasiado..._

_De un perdedor..._

Sus amigas se dieron cuenta de eso, pero para animarlas, les aplaudieron, y siguieron escuchando las agradables voces de sus hermanas...

_Me dabas señales pero no las veía_

_Creía que un día de pronto tu cambiarías_

_No puede ser _

_Que estúpida me vi_

Rachel siguió la hermosa melodía de la guitarra y la increíble letra que su amiga había compuesto

_Te idealice, a mi lado en mis noches y días_

_Y me aferre a la idea_

_Que tu eras el amor de mi vida_

_Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón_

_Por haberte confiado sin dudar, mi corazón_

Kory y Rachel eran un poco mas unidas que las demás, tenían un lazo muy fuerte, eran como hermanas. La pelirroja podía sentir el extraño sentimiento de su mejor amiga, y claro... la entendía perfectamente

_Entregar mi alma a tus brazos_

_Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos_

_Perdón, perdón, perdón_

_Por crearme esta falsa historia de amor_

Raven juraría que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero ella es de carácter fuerte y duro, no iba a humillarse de esta manera

_Y te pido perdón_

_-Kori, te_ _amo_\- esa voz, aun la escuchaba, ella solo quería olvidarle y seguir, el solo era un tonto, no valía la pena. "Es por eso que enamorarme de ti, fue mi peor error" pensó Star_._

_...Perdón_

"Perdón" pensó Rachel "Si, eso...si te veo, algún día, me gustaría pedirte perdón"...

_Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón_

_Por haberte confiado sin dudar, mi corazón_

_Entregar mi alma a tus brazos_

_Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos_

"Ya casi" pensó Koriana. "Este sufrimiento ya se va a acabar"

_Perdón, perdón, perdón_

_Por crearme esta falsa historia de amor_

_Y te pido perdón_

_Por haber esperado demasiado..._

_De un perdedor..._

Sus amigas estaban muy sorprendidas, nunca habían escuchado a alguien cantar tan bien como ese par.

-Eso fue..-articulo Nicole

-...hermoso.-concluyo Karen

Las dos chicas estaban muy sonrojadas, disimulaban que estaban bien, pero esa canción les había traído momentos de tortura.

-Tara si que escribes canciones muy buenas.-le alago Nicole.

-Gracias.- dijo la de ojos celestes.-Tengo una canción para levantar su animo Rae y Kori.- dijo revolviendo otra vez sus papeles, buscando la ahora dicha canción

-Okay y dice...-

Lo que las chicas aun no sabían, era que un grupo de chicos, las miraban desde su ventana...

**Uff! Que dia.**

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo de hoy. Un review y un me gusta me ayudaría n.n**

**Me encanto escribir este capitulo, la verdad, me encanto n.n es una de mis canciones favoritas. Para el siguiente capitulo sera una canción de estas mismas chavas**

**La canción se llama ****Perdón, perdón ****de Ha Ash, y obvio no me pertenece xD**

**Si ya la han escuchado me gustaría decir y aclarar que, para que no se confundan, donde Hanna canta es donde Kori canta y donde Ashley canta es donde Rachel canta n.n**

**Si ustedes las conocen pues... que bien xD **

**Si no bueno pues búsquenlas en el internet **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen reviews si quieren que lo continué**

**La siguiente canción va a ser una de Ha Ash también, no se los diré por que es sorpresa, a lo mejor cambio de opinión y es otro cantante y otra canción, quizá. **

**Bueno, cuídense y sueñen con los angelitos :3 bye!**


End file.
